


The Changing Game

by foofoocuddlypoops



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foofoocuddlypoops/pseuds/foofoocuddlypoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke buys Naoto a bikini</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changing Game

**Author's Note:**

> For a very terse prompt on the kink meme. It was basically exactly the same as the summary.

“I’m not wearing that”

  
Naoto crossed her arms, her mood darkening as she glared at Yosuke. They’d been doing this for what must have been no more than twenty minutes, but it felt as though it had been hours. Yosuke would walk around the clothing department of Junes and come back with different things for her to wear. She hadn’t rejected any suggestions so far, but this one was quite a step from the others.

  
Up until that moment he hadn't brought anything worse than a lengthy pair of shorts. This was a skirt- very short skirt. To be fair it wasn’t that short, but considering she’d grown accustomed to full coverage at all times the skirt going slightly above her knees really left her feeling off put. Almost scandalized. 

  
“But this one would great, Naoto-kun…” Yosuke lowered the skirt with a disappointed look, though his voice was still held a lilt. He pushed it forward once more. “At least try it on! You’ll be changing to the female uniform anyway, right? Consider it practice!” He grinned at her from behind his upraised hands and the younger student couldn’t help sighing as she took the hanger from him. Yosuke grinned as he watched the young detective walk over a dressing stall. He was certainly enjoying this situation. At least one of them were.

  
Naoto shut the door to the medium sized stall and sighed again as she started to remove her pants. Lately, Yosuke had been very enthusiastic about her wearing new things, even outside of this “game” of his. Ever since she’d periodically taken to going without her bindings he became interested in her wardrobe. He was so very transparent.

  
Naoto turned to the changing room mirror, turning slightly to observe herself at different angles. She was definitely not ready to be wearing things like this regularly. Even when she was alone with her reflection it was uncomfortable being so exposed. He’d worked up to this one. At first it was just plainer looking jeans, then capris, and then shorts. After a moment, she put her boots back on. At least they gave some fraction of coverage.

  
She didn’t hear Yosuke outside of the stall yet and opted to wait a bit in private before he called her out, as their system seemed to work best that way. She stays alone as long as possible before he calls her out, only a few decibels below making a scene. The idea of that was far more embarrassing than being seen, so she would come out. This was her fourth fitting now —and she was growing more comfortable in modeling for him— but this was still an easier way for her to feel more calm in the situation. She leaned against the wall and let her mind wonder as she stared down her double in the mirror and waited to be called.   
  
This thing at Junes, it wasn’t a planned meeting, not exactly. The entirety of their clique had scheduled to meet in the regular spot. Even in Yu’s absence they still came together whenever they could; the camaraderie between them had not diminished in the absence of their appointed leader. It was only through circumstance that they were the only ones on location at the right time. All the others had some complication that lead to them being late. Resulting in Yosuke’s teasing game while they waited.

  
“Are you ready yet, Naoto?” Yosuke announced his appearance with a light knocking as he spoke outside of her stall. There was her call. The young ace breathed deep before turning and opening the door. She kept her eyes closed while stepping out—keeping a calm mind—waiting for the stock response she’d gotten with the last few articles of clothing, a snicker and a grin along with an offer to buy it for her. When she was met with, well, nothing, she opened her eyes to find her friend surprisingly silent. 

  
Yosuke gave her a good while to adjust to his newest suggestion, he could respect her needing a moment to be ready to show him. Honestly he was surprised the generally stoic girl was even humoring him. He’s glad she was though, seeing her in more than her regular blue outfit was a real experience. One he didn’t plan to forget. He really should get some of these outfits for her…

  
After he’d decided he’d waited a fair amount of time he’d knocked and called out for her. A grin finding it’s way to his face, he was excited about this one. He stepped back when he heard the stall unlock and put his hands on his hips. Feeling proud already at what he was sure to be a good choice for her.

  
When she’d come out, it became obvious it was a far better choice than he’d realized. The grin slipped from his face and his arms fell limp at his sides as he looked her up and down. He was still adjusting to the sight of her breasts in their freer form with her still alternating whether or not them. Her legs though, and that much of them. This... this was new, and he liked it. A lot. Looking her down he saw she replaced her boots, she hadn't done that for the others but it made a cute contrast. Her thin legs ended with the large shoes just accentuated how small she was.

  
Looking back up, he realized he liked being able to fully see her. Not that he hasn’t been caught staring when she wore the male uniform or her blue outfit—much to his own confusion—but this was a change of pace. It was much easier to understand. It caused him to pause. Looking back to her face he’d realized she was watching him, seemingly upset at his silence.

  
She didn’t know how to gauge the look he was giving her. His straight faced silence was far more intimidating than she could’ve imagined the silly upperclassman to ever be. Crossing her arms over her chest, the normal motion to push aside her anxiety. She must look awful, she thought while sweeping her eyes from side to side, to ensure they were alone.

  
“I knew this one was bad.” Though her words were spoken softly, Naoto's agitation was clear, “I’m done playing this, I’m going to wait at the table.” At that she turned back toward the door and headed inside. The door caught as she tried to close it, it opened back up before she had a chance to push it a second time. Looking up above the lock she saw a hand holding it open. 

  
“Let go of the door, Yosuke” She fixed him with a glare as he pushed it further while she tried again to close the stall. Her frustration peaking when he slid inside with her instead of being squeezed out.

  
“What are are you doing? Get out.” Naoto’s voice was dangerously flat and Yosuke could sense it. She wasn't the type to hit, he knew, but he felt that he was close to having to change that idea.

  
“You didn’t give me a chance to talk!” He slipped his familiar grin back on as he spoke, hoping good humor would help ease the sudden tension between them. It was tough to keep the carefree look when he was internally panicking. The glare she was sending his way wasn’t helping. He was sure he’d catch fire at any moment.

  
“I-it looks good. I like this on you," he paused, looking at her.

  
Silence. The smile slid from his face as it marched on. She was just watching him. Eyes narrowing as she focused. She was always just watching. Normally he appreciates her quiet observation of everything, but now that its turned on him, he could feel himself becoming agitated by it. She wasn't buying it at all. He really did mean it, but his late reaction must have hurt more than he thought it would. He'd have to be more genuine than he normally would.He looks away to avoid her scrutiny before he comes to a decision. He sighs before speaking again. He's completely serious now.

  
"I-It really shows off how pretty you are, Naoto-kun.” That made her break her calm facade. She pulls back a fraction, mouth falling open in shock as she looks at him. This sort of compliment she gets from him often, but the tone he spoke in...

  
Yosuke moves quickly before he could psych himself out. He slammed his arms on either side of her, supporting himself on the wall of the stall, before leaning over and stealing a kiss from her. He leans back again to look at her, worried about overstepping her well defined boundaries.

  
It takes a moment of surprise before she kisses him back. It's rough and clumsy, neither of them know what they’re doing. Teeth clash against each other, catching and pinching lips between them, noses and foreheads bump trying to find a better angle.

  
The sloppiness barely eases as they become more comfortable in kisses and progress onto quick caresses. A rub along an arm, or a hand wound around a neck, before they’re brought back to their respective owners—touching base—and sent out again to investigate some new spot of the others' body. They break apart for air and look at the other, flushed and panting, more from nerves than any other issue.

  
“Is this what it takes to get you?” He chuckles,his breath more quick to calm than hers. Naoto doesn’t respond opting to focus on her breathing and his face. The way he could fall right back into his normal demeanor. She Isn’t anywhere near trained enough socially to know what to say in this situation and opts to mirror his smile instead.

  
She timidly raises to her tip toes and wraps her arms around his neck before giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. She pulls back before he can escalate and brings her arms down to her sides. She looks to the side, suddenly embarrassed the burst of passion. She ducks beneath his arms and steps out of the small cage he’d made around her.

  
“Thank you.” She keeps her eyes cast down as she speaks, too flustered to meet his eyes.  
He laughs again before responding, “Maybe I should charge this one to my account. Have you keep it.” He lowers his arms and moves back to the other side of the stall. There’s a warm silence now in the place of the tense one from moments before.

  
She blushes as she responds, “Maybe you should.”

  
Yosuke raises his brows at that before smiling broadly. He rustles her hat before turning to leave from the stall. Standing, staring forward once he exits, he hears the telltale sound of the lock being moved into place and then the eventual rustling sound of Naoto finding her way back into her original outfit.

  
When she steps out, Yosuke is still waiting for her. She walks over to him and hands back the skirt. He takes it and folds it over his arm. “I’ll take this back, turns out we’re the late ones now,” He blushes while scratching his head, “You go ahead, I’ll meet you up top.”

  
After they part ways, Naoto walks very slowly, slower than usual, as she made her way to the elevator, still catching her breath. When the distinct ping of the elevators arrival eventually sounds, her breathing is back under control. As she rides up she puts a hand to her cheek to feel it’s warmth. That still hadn't faded and she hopes none of their friends will comment on it.

  
When she reaches their group she greets them. She lies easily and says she was late due to extenuating circumstances, just as they were. Technically, she wasn’t lying. There’s a brief moment before Yosuke reaches the roof and sits in his regular spot and Naoto, as well as the others, notice he’s carrying a Junes bag. Internally Naoto is panicking but she says nothing.

  
“Taking advantage of that employee discount, huh?” Chie asks, "I guess I can’t complain about you being late. I know it’s hard to pass on a good deal.” With that she leads into a story about the ‘prefect-once-in-a-lifetime’ steak bowl she had to stop and buy from Aiya. Throughout their meeting Naoto looks anywhere but into the brunet boys eyes. The idea of even doing so makes her face begin to warm and she doesn’t want to risk going into a full blush.

  
Later, they all begin to head home after catching up and complaining about classes and their other relatively minor issues. It’s when she’s further down the road and alone, living in a different direction than the others that she feels her arm being tugged. She turns around to see Yosuke standing behind her, it’s not surprising. She was expecting it.

  
He hands her the bag with a smile on his face and she can easily guess what's inside. It’s a silent exchange, and he leaves without comment.  
When she’s home and finally moves to unpack the bag, she realizes there’s more than the simple skirt inside. There’s a note and an indigo swimsuit—a bikini—inside as well.

  
She pulls the note and reads the sloppy, nearly illegible handwriting,

  
_Next time you can try this!_


End file.
